Current portable and/or stowable bicycles generally suffer from the deficiency of not looking or performing like a typical bicycle. Folding bikes generally have a geometry to allow the bike to fold, or be collapsed, which limits how a bike frame can be designed when compared to a bike frame designed for a fixed, or non-folding, configuration). For example, wheels may be unusually small, a frame may not be full-size, etc. Further, such bicycles often are not configured to include an electric motor. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved portable, stowable, and/or electric bicycle.